Atomic Wedgie
Atomic Wedgie was a robot that competed in Seasons 2.0 through 5.0 of BattleBots. It was a superheavyweight built by Robert Everhart, and was a tracked wedge bot with four sets of tracks, two on top and two on bottom. Its weaponry was originally two spinning trefoil-shaped weapons, but after Season 3.0 they were replaced with one larger three-toothed blade. It did well in competition, becoming runner-up of the superheavyweight class in its rookie season but only winning one match after that. This robot was notorious for being put on eBay after a humiliating loss for the 2nd season in a row. For Season 3.0, a smaller version of Atomic Wedgie that competed in the lightweight class called Skid Mark was built using a similar weapons system. Like its superheavyweight counterpart, its weaponry was changed for Season 4.0. Also for Season 3.0, they built a middleweight named Booby Trap which made the round of 64. Team Half-Life was originally going to make a full-body spinner with counter-rotating sides, but they realized how complex and expensive this would be and built Atomic Wedgie instead. Robot History Season 2.0 Atomic Wedgie's first ever fight in BattleBots was against Ripoff. Atomic Wedgie approached Ripoff, who was not moving, but its sawblade was spinning. Following this, Atomic Wedgie pushed Ripoff over the killsaws, then drove into Ripoff's side, flipping it over. Ripoff was then pushed towards the killsaws, and Ripoff started spinning around, using its saw to drive on the BattleBox floor. Ripoff was then driven into the saws again, and this time, Ripoff was fully flipped onto its back, blade still dragging it across the floor. Atomic Wedgie finished off Ripoff by pushing it over under the pulverizer, where the hammer beat on both bots until the time ran out. Atomic Wedgie won a 45-0 decision to advance. The odds for Atomic Wedgie were stacked against Team Half-Life however, in the next preliminary round, as they were pitted against the reigning superheavyweight champion, Minion. Both robots charged at each other at controlled paces, with Atomic Wedgie getting underneath Minion, but Minion escaped before any damage was done. Minion then drove into Atomic Wedgie but made contact with its opponent's tri-foils and they ripped the entire front lexan panel of Minion clean off. Minion then drove over Atomic Wedgie and nearly got flipped. For a while, both robots didn't show a clear edge, with a few rams and pushes until Minion drove itself backwards into the spike strip, where its sawblade drove it upwards over the wall and got flipped onto its back. Minion was counted out, and Atomic Wedgie was through to the quarterfinals against Toro. Toro flew across the arena at a fast speed and attempted to flip Atomic Wedgie but only managed a small lift. This was followed up by a carefully timed flip which sent Atomic Wedgie flying onto its back, but because Atomic Wedgie was invertible, the fight went on. Toro continued trying to flip Atomic Wedgie once more, but kept missing. Both robots then squared each other off until Toro got in another flip. Atomic Wedgie then drove over the killsaws, but the tracks remained undamaged. Toro then managed to score a 4th flip against Atomic Wedgie shortly thereafter. Toro then attempted yet another flip, but this time Atomic Wedgie was ready and waiting to score a hit, and got underneath Toro. Atomic Wedgie then sliced a part of Toro's flipper extension with its tri-foils before pushing Toro into the spike strips and arena corner. Toro was held in the corner for a while, before Atomic Wedgie backed off and let Toro out. This allowed Toro to flip Atomic Wedgie twice more, scoring more points for Team Inertia Labs. Damage was clearly done to Atomic Wedgie's tracks, as it had trouble moving about the arena for a while. Toro then flipped Atomic Wedgie for a 7th time, before Atomic Wedgie uncontrollably drove itself into the spike strips and was barely able to continue driving. An 8th flip, however, rectified the problem to an extent as Atomic Wedgie began driving in a linear direction again. Toro positioned itself for a 9th flip, but this time there appeared to be a problem, as Toro did not flip and in fact was being pushed without resistance into the spike strips. Atomic Wedgie almost incapacitated itself on the killsaws but continued pushing Toro into the spikes, before letting off. A major problem was definitely apparent as Toro was not moving in any form and Reason Bradley began looking at the robot's controller for a problem but was unable to fix it before being counted out. Toro scored substantially more points than Atomic Wedgie, with a 21-8 lead in hits, flips and hazard damage but did not win due to the knockout. Atomic Wedgie's next opponent was Revision Z for a place in the superheavyweight final. Both robots drove cautiously towards each other, but Atomic Wedgie managed a lift. Revision Z then went round the back of Atomic Wedgie and rammed it, before spinning around and hooking its tail on Atomic Wedgie's tri-foils, temporarily stopping them and allowing Revision Z to drag Atomic Wedgie across the arena floor. Atomic Wedgie escaped and then drove its tri-foils into the side of Revision Z, causing minor damage. Atomic Wedgie then pushed Revision Z into the killsaws twice but it was clear the damage sustained in the fight against Toro had not been fully repaired, as Atomic Wedgie began driving in circles, but was still able to fight as it got under Revision Z and pushed it into the spike strips. Revision Z retaliated by pushing Atomic Wedgie onto the killsaws, further damaging its tracks. Both robots then spun around in circles before Revision Z hooked its tail back onto the spinning tri-foil of Atomic Wedgie and began dragging it around the arena again. This allowed Revision Z to pull Atomic Wedgie onto the killsaws and cause more damage to the track system. The killsaws then began cutting into the front end of the wedge of Atomic Wedgie, and to the tracks as Revision Z kept dragging Atomic Wedgie from killsaw to killsaw. The fight ended in a surprise 27 - 18 decision for Atomic Wedgie, meaning it was going into the finals against Diesector. Atomic Wedgie actually lost a drive shaft after its fight with Revision Z, and it took the combined efforts of Team Half-Life, Team Scrap Daddy and Team Malicious to weld it back together for the final. Diesector began the fight by charging at Atomic Wedgie, getting underneath with the jaws and then ramming Atomic Wedgie into the spikes. The tri-foils continued to spin, digging into the spike strip and arena floor and generating sparks. Diesector then positioned itself and attacked the rear of Atomic Wedgie and pushed Atomic Wedgie into the spike strip again, before lifting Atomic Wedgie and attempting to pull it onto the killsaws. Atomic Wedgie escaped but was driving in circles due to the damage sustained to the tracks during the fights against Toro and Revision Z. Diesector then drove over the killsaws and shaved a few sparks. Diesector then nearly impaled itself on the spike strip but got itself free and backed off, allowing Atomic Wedgie to make an attack. This allowed Diesector though to get underneath but the jaws did not have enough purchase underneath Atomic Wedgie and it simply fell to the ground. Atomic Wedgie and Diesector then drove over the killsaws, with Atomic Wedgie seemingly taking more punishment from the hazard, as it could barely move from this point onwards. Diesector slammed into Atomic Wedgie and pushed it onto one of the entrance ramps in the corner of the BattleBox, and then trying to lift it up, but yet again failing to lift it enough to flip it over. Atomic Wedgie bumped into Diesector and pushed it into the area of the pulverizer, which came down and struck one of Diesectors hammers twice, partially disabling it. Diesector tried to push Atomic Wedgie into the Pulverizer, but then its crippled hammer became stuck in a killsaw hole, preventing Diesector from moving around the Battlebox. Atomic Wedgie kept on driving around in circles, and eventually one of its spinning blades came into contact with Diesector's stuck hammer, severing the head and freeing Donald Hutson's machine from the killsaws. Diesector tried to lift Atomic Wedgie but time ran out. The judges viewed Diesector as the more dominant robot and gave Donald Hutson the crown with a 31-14 decision, with Robert Everhart earning the runner-up medal and smaller nut. Season 3.0 Atomic Wedgie received minor adjustments for Season 3.0, adding some rear-mounted entrapment spikes similar to the shape of Diesector's rear wedge and wider, tougher tracks. Atomic Wedgie was not as lucky in this season however, losing its first fight against Techno Destructo and getting dominated, being flipped around the arena while it could do nothing to attack. Atomic Wedgie lost a 35-10 decision. Atomic Wedgie apparently won the superheavyweight consolation rumble as it returned for the royal rumble, first being used as a ramp by Vladiator, which sped up it and slammed into the BattleBox Lexan five feet up. Atomic Wedgie then fought Techno Destructo, damaging a drive chain. Odin II then tore off one of Atomic Wedgie's trifoils. Atomic Wedgie ended up losing the rumble to Toro. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 4 Merchandise Any appearances by Atomic Wedgie in merchandise are listed below: *Atomic Wedgie/Bump N' Bash Bots *Atomic Wedgie/Battle Basher *Atomic Wedgie/MiniBot Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Superheavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Winners